A Difference of 1 Gender, 2 Species, 3 Places, 4 cm and 5 Years
by Sakurai Rakka
Summary: Set in 3Z universe. He is male, she's female. He is an Amanto, she is a Kuro-Oni. He came from another Planet, she is from a different village and they are away from Home. He is 170cm, she is 174cm. He is 18, she is 23. He is Kamui, she is an obnoxious OC. That's not really much of a difference isn't it? Mary-Tsu warning. GinXOC, KamuiXOC...GinXOCXKamui!
1. Chapter 1: It's Amai, not Imai

**Well, since most of the reviews on 'Someone from the Sky' suggested KamuiXTsubasa (for those new to Sakurai-san's stories, this is an OC), Sakurai-san was thinking: Hey, let's start another fic just on this one! Just KamuiXTsu! And luckily there's 3Z! **

**Well, for newcomers, welcome! By the way, if you are unable to take OC, please leave. Potential Tsu here.**

**FYI: **

**The name Amai Tsubasa is a parody of Takizawa Tsubasa from another Gintama Fic Sakurai-san wrote: Someone from the Sky. Both names are parodies of the idol group called Tackey and Tsubasa which is made up of members: Imai Tsubasa and Takizawa Hideaki.**

** For Takizawa Tsubasa, it is the combination of Hideaki's last name: Takizawa and Tsubasa's first name. **

**For Amai Tsubasa...well, Sakurai-san simply changed the 'I' in 'Imai' to 'A' and in Japanese, 'Amai' is used to describe sweet.**

* * *

The class of 3Z were expecting their homeroom teacher, Sakata Ginpachi to arrive but the person who came into their homeroom was someone else. She turns around to the blackboard to write something down before turning back to the class.

It read: Amai Tsubasa.

"Sakata-san is on sick leave today so I'll be taking over." She informs the class and Sougo notices that Hijikata is getting a little uncomfortable at the sight of the teacher clad in form-fitting brown blazer buttoned underneath her bust paired with a white blouse and black tie. Also, her skirt. It made Shinpachi and Tae wonder if the lady has really long legs or that she is comfortable about being in danger of revealing her underwear to people around her, the hem of the black skirt ends a little over a quarter of her thighs.

In short, she looks kind of like a slutty teacher.

"Sensei, don't you think that your skirt is a little too short?" Shinpachi raises his hand. The relief teacher adjusts her tie and blouse to ignore the comment and turns to the blackboard again.

Sougo turns around to observe Hijikata's reaction to the sight of their relief teacher's butt. The Vice-Chairman of the Discipline Committee simply averts his eyes from the lady and red is spreading slowly from his ears to his face. The Sadist smirks at that sight.

"That's because male students won't pay attention in class unless they have a teacher in mini-skirt." She replies to Shinpachi lazily. "When I was in High School, I've always wondered why in the world did my male teachers not gym. If only I had a sensei who has a nicer body and better fashion sense, I won't do that badly during my high school."

"I don't think that's…" Shinpachi was interrupted by a kunai lodged into his forehead at that.

"Shimura-kun, any further comments on my attire and the next kunai would be lodged into your throat, understand?" she tells the student, taking out another one, spinning it around her index finger using the ring on the end of the handle.

Kagura stops in the middle of her meal to awe at that while Tae was not looking too good at that.

"Sensei, I don't think you should do that to a student." Hijikata voices out to her.

"Sensei, you are so cool-aru!" Kagura exclaimed while Shinpachi is plucking the kunai out from his forehead. The relief teacher shrugs at that before resuming writing on the blackboard.

When they were done with the syllabus (which is rare in the case of 3Z because Ginpachi had never bothered teaching anything from it.), the relief teacher stops to check the clock. They still have time left for the period.

By then, Hijikata, Kondo and Katsura had several kunais lodged into them at various parts of their bodies while Tae and Kagura were pretty impressed. The relief teacher gets Katsura's strange pet to clean the board before turning her attention back to the half-terrified and half-impressed 3Z.

"We have around 20 minutes left, any questions for me?" she drawls. Kagura's hand shot up immediately.

"Sensei, are you from another planet-aru?"

"I'm from the same village as Kakashi-sensei of the next class." That explains the kunais.

Another hand this time.

"Sensei, are you cross-dressing as a woman?" Katsura asks and another kunai is lodged into his body. He is a kunai behind Kondo.

"I'm born a woman. This butt and boobs are real." She sighs.

"Sensei, are you single?" the transfer student Catherine asks.

"I'm single as of last night." She replies lazily.

"Sensei, what are your measurements?" she was a little surprised to have that question coming from a female student.

"Scan complete. Amai Tsubasa's measurements are: 34, 25, 35..." Tama chants, still scanning the teacher.

"Tama-san..." Yamazaki sighs at that.

The female students exchanged glances amongst one another at that reply and Tama raises her hand for another question after almost becoming the first female student to receive a kunai from the relief teacher because she was getting to her height and weight.

"Sensei, who was your last boyfriend?"

Everyone gaped at the robot girl at that question.

"Tama-san, isn't that a little insensitive?" Tae asks the robot girl, not putting in any effort to be soft about it at all.

"Sensei must've been in a bad mood after that breakup." Shinpachi concludes at the number of kunais launched at the male students in the class. He had been lucky to get only one; Kondo is leading for the number of kunais lodged in his body followed by Katsura.

Surprisingly, she did not throw anything at Shinpachi. The lady sighs at that comment made by the bespectacled student, running her hand through her strawberry blonde hair at the same time.

"You guys should know him very well…" she lets out another exasperated sigh. "Anyways, time's up. I'll get going." She waves goodbye to the class before taking her books.

Meanwhile, Ginpachi is still wondering if he should take another day off on top of the sick leave he took today. He doubted if the doctor is going to take 'had yet to recover from getting dumped' again to issue another medical certificate to let him skip school. He is not prepared to see her again in school at the moment. Also, he is pretty busy at the pachinko parlor.


	2. Chapter 2: White is the best, right?

**Hey! Sakurai-san here! Another chapter up and our Psychotic Bunny is making his debut here~! Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

"What?! I'll have to do relief teaching for 3Z again?!" Tsubasa gapes at the principal after receiving the schedule.

"Well, after all, Ginpachi-sensei is recovering from a broken heart…" Principal Hata replies to her. "Well, all for Love and Peace, Amai-sensei, please help us out." He tells her after doing his signature pose.

"Just how many days off did that bugger take?" she asks the principal while massaging her temple. Seriously.

"The whole week." Tsubasa gapes at that reply after the principal left the staff room. Tsukuyo, the colleague sitting by her right turns around to her at that, exhaling smoke from her kiseru.

"Tsubasa, you are partially responsible for that you know?" the fellow blonde tells her tersely.

"What did I do?! Hey, I'm recovering from a breakup too, Tsuky! And I don't take urgent leave for mending my heart!" Tsubasa snaps at that. "I bet that he's at a pachinko parlor now." At this, Sakata Ginpachi sneezes and he scored.

'Must be my Goddess of Pachinko...' he heaves a sigh but shakes his head immediately. 'No. No more Goddess of Pachinko.' He wonders if Pachinko Therapy is going to help him with getting over the fact that he just got dumped by his Goddess of Pachinko. This is bad, he needs a drink but...

'My Goddess of Pachinko isn't around to take care...HEY! WHAT THE FUCK! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!'

Back in the staff room, Tsukuyo sighs at that.

"Breaking up over Jump is not an acceptable reason you know, Tsubasa?" Kakashi, who sits opposite her, tells her.

"Kakashi-senpai, you'll never understand how pissed I was when he threw away all the copies of Jump that I've missed when I was aboard!" she tells him while preparing the materials for the next lesson. "And the pachinko. Seriously, there were times I've wondered whether he loves pachinko more than me!" Ginpachi gets another high score at that again.

'My Goddess of Pachinko...' he sulks a little before making up his mind that he should most likely leave the parlor. It is not helpful in getting his mind off from his ex-girlfriend at all.

Kakashi sighs at that. This woman is really spoilt by her ex.

"Tsuky, you like him don't you? Please heal him then. Date him." Her look-alike colleague almost chokes on her smoke at this. "That's if you are able to tolerate the fact that he spends more time playing pachinko, gambling and getting drunk at cabaret clubs than with you."

This time, Ginpachi found himself leaving the store which he always gets new lingerie for her. With a plastic bag. He really needs to do something else to get his mind off from her.

With that, she left the staff room in a huff to the homeroom of 3Z. Kakashi sighs at that before turning around to see Tsukuyo getting beet red after hearing what she said. Perhaps his kohai had been spoilt by the boyfriend before Ginpachi.

While she was getting all grumpy about having to do relief teaching in his place for the whole week on top of her very own form class of 3N, she saw a bunch of students dashing along the corridors. She was about to tell them off when she heard them talking about 'that group of delinquents from 3Z is challenging the Yato gang again'. She takes a better look at the class register to notice that there had been a bunch of students who had been absent yesterday.

Also, the Yato gang sounds familiar.

While she was trying to figure out what is going on, she was being approached by Tae and her gang from 3Z.

"Sensei, Takasugi's group is stirring up some trouble again…with the Yato gang."

"Huh?"

"We're going to place a bet to see who wins this time, sensei, want to bet?" Hana asks the lady who frowns. She did hear of the Yato gang before…they are some students from the Yato planet…wait, Kagura is from the same planet too right?

Yato Gang…wait, are they talking about the notorious gang from the Yato Technical nearby? Those kids are crazy!

"Tae, take these for me and get the entire class to do some self-study from pages 300 to 350." She shoves the textbook to the student before dashing off in the direction which the students had ran off.

'Wait, I'll need to change out from these killer machines.' She looks down at her kitten heels and reels off into the staff room. Kakashi, who had been resting in the staff room was shocked when she bursts in to fling her heels off and grabs her usual pair of combat boots which she wears to school before lessons starts (she changes into the slutty professor after reaching school).

At the school gates, a small crowd was forming to watch the Kiheitai's second showdown with the Yato gang.

"Ginpachi-san won't be around to interfere now right, Takasugi-kun?" the leader of the Yato Gang, Kamui, smiles while cracking his knuckles.

Half of 3Z is there to watch the fight and the Discipline Committee is there. Doing absolutely nothing to stop those jokers.

In fact, Sougo had his popcorn out to watch the confrontation between those delinquents and Kondo is starting to accept bets. For Hijikata, he is too preoccupied with his mayodon to stop those two.

"Kamui, we're going to get into trouble again if you don't understand the meaning of giving up." Abuto tells his leader who is preparing to launch his attack on Takasugi.

"Abuto, please keep quiet." He tells the way too old student of Yato Technical before charging up to the leader of the Kiheitai (so-called).

He was pretty sure that his punch would have landed on Takasugi but this time round, instead of Ginpachi, it was…well, since when was he being pinned down to the ground with his arm behind his back. Well, he is pretty sure that he would be able to fight off something that weak. Except that for the first time, he felt that the person subduing him is actually physically stronger than what he had anticipated.

He turns to take a better look at the person to find out that he is staring at someone up skirt.

'A woman?' He wonders, still staring at the lacy white panties.

"Ok, that's enough." Kakashi's voice cuts through and everyone was visibly disappointed by the teachers' intervention. "Tsubasa, you're flashing."

"Huh? Oh." She nods and let go of Kamui, who surveys her from top to toe.

The leader of the Yato gang turns his attention to the relief teacher of 3Z who is making her way over to Takasugi at the moment. Kakashi frowns at the boy for he is surveying his kohai from head-to-toe in a way which is going to make most women feel a little uncomfortable. For Tsubasa's case, she was too busy telling Takasugi off to notice it at all.

Makoto, a girl in his group was about to talk back to Tsubasa when the latter smiles to them.

This is not good.

"As the relief homeroom teacher of 3Z, let me teach you kids a lesson." She smiles to them and…

The group each received a punch from her in the head which had nailed them into the ground.

"Kids like you should not be fooling around during lesson time." she finishes her sentence after nailing them into the ground.

Kakashi's expression got severe at that; he is going to have a hard time getting those students out. Also, the Yato Technical student seems to be unable to understand that Amai Tsubasa is not the kind of teacher who understands that she should not beat up students from another school. She is just short of a dong and too Tsu to be Onizuka sensei*.

Abuto is starting to get slightly uncomfortable by the fact that Kamui is not sensing that the woman who is approaching their group is going to hurt them good.

"You're the leader?"

"Hi, I'm…" Kamui did not have the opportunity to introduce himself because Kagura leapt out from the crowd to deliver a kick at his direction.

"KAMUUUUUUUUUUI!" he took a step to the right and Kagura missed him completely.

It did not take long for the girl to recover from crashing into the ground to attack the boy who looks similar to her. No matter how hard Kagura tried, she had failed to land a hit on the older boy who is dodging her every move while smiling to the teacher from Gintama High.

This is the first time Abuto had ever seen Kamui getting so friendly with a female who is strong but not in the manner that he would want to challenge her into a fight. He is a little too friendly to the lady who is looking like she is going to snap his head off from his neck.

The notion of Kamui in love is also a little disturbing. It is always better to assume that the young psychotic rabbit is going through mating season than to think that he is in love with a total stranger who had pinned him on the ground, flashed her panties in his face and looks ready to kill him now all in their first encounter.

Another thing: isn't this stranger a little too old for Kamui? If it had been Abuto, this lady's age might be just right but for the teen…

She is a little too old in Abuto's opinion.

"Kagura, stop it." Tsubasa tells the other student who had been attacking Kamui for the past five minutes in vain. All the dodging by the boy is also making her slightly dizzy too.

"Neh, Sasa, are you a teacher in Gintama High?"

"Call me Sensei, Tsubasa-sensei or Amai-sensei." She replies, grabbing hold of Kagura this time round.

"So it's true that you're a teacher in this school that my useless sister is studying in at the moment?" Tsubasa stops short of tying Kagura up to turn to him in confusion.

"WHO'S USELESS?!" Kagura screams at him. Wait, he is Kagura's older brother?

"Would that matter to you? I've yet to punish you for assaulting one of my school's students."

Some of the male students in the crowd start wolf-whistling at that statement. Kakashi sighs at that; it is a little weird to have a teacher wearing that kind of outfit to be saying that. No matter how much of a tranny she might look like in the face, there is no deny that her miniskirt and rather form-fitting top is not going to make these stupid high school students take things another way.

Also, the ahoge on Kamui's head twitches a little after hearing that.

"I don't mind if it's you, Sasa." Kakashi wonders why in the world this woman would be able to get another person hot on her heels just one day after breaking up with Ginpachi.

Of all men, why does it have to be a younger lad from another school? This is getting a little scandalous.

* * *

*Onizuka sensei is Eikichi Onizuka, the main character of GTO: Great Teacher Onizuka.


	3. Chapter 3: One ex is just pathetic

**Hey guys! New chapter up! Sakurai-san is wondering, who would you guys want Tsubasa to date before Ginpachi out of the following? Please let Sakurai-san know and perhaps...leave a reason too?**

**Makishima Shogo (Psycho Pass)**

**Kougami Shinya (Psycho Pass)**

**Uchiha Itachi (Naruto)**

**Date Masamune (Sengoku Basara)**

**Maeda Keiji (Sengoku Basara)**

**Anyways, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Today, we have some newcomers here…" Tsubasa sighs. "Come in."

The moment Kamui steps into the classroom, Kagura starts to attack him. As usual.

"Kagura-chan, please calm down!" Tae and Tsubasa tells the Yato girl.

The Yato boy had actually followed them to the General Office to apply for a transfer yesterday after confirming that Tsubasa is indeed teaching in Gintama High School. Usually, transfers takes up to three working days to go through but for the Yato Boy, it was made exceptionally fast. In fact, all it took was a phone call to Yato Technical and the principal agreed to the transfer immediately. However, she insisted that the boy had to take an entrance test first.

Much to her surprise, he had managed to pass and got into 3Z.

It was much later in the day that the fact Kamui is the older brother of Kagura had managed to permeate through her skull. She did not believe it until she saw the documents.

When he was being interviewed by the principal, he made his agenda clear.

"I'm here for Amai Tsubasa." everyone thought it to be a death threat and just how in the world did she get herself into trouble with the Yato Gang to the point whereby the leader is actually transferring over to get her. The only person in the staff room other than her that knows the true meaning behind that statement would be Kakashi. It made both Kakashi and her wonder just what the hell is wrong with kids these days.

"Hi, I'm Kamui." he smiles to the class.

"He looks like Kagura-chan." Catherine whispers to her neighbor at that. "But he's cute."

"You won't find him cute when he starts tearing your throat out of your body using his bare hands-aru." Kagura tells Catherine grumpily.

"Sasa, who's the strongest person here?"

Without warning, she throws a punch into his face which he manages to block using his right arm.

"Call. Me. Sensei, Kamui-kun." she tells him icily with a smile similar to his, exerting a little more strength to get her point across to him.

"I'm glad that you are lively as usual, S-" he could feel his bones straining a little. "Sensei."

He might love to fight but he is not ready for breaking his right arm on the first day in this school. Tsubasa withdraws her fist and points to the seat at the back of the class. Ginpachi is going to be really surprised next week.

"I'm Abuto."

"Sensei, isn't he a little too old for High School?" Tae asks.

"He might appear old but I'm sure he's young at heart. Sit down now, Abuto." The other new student takes the seat beside Kamui who is engaged in a staring contest against another problem student known as Takasugi Shinsuke.

Tsubasa sighs at that. Young boys are going to act that way until the day they leave school. These jokers would start crying their pants out and have all those 'the last fight against each other in remembrance of their youth' episodes on graduation day. Well, that is the best thing about being a high school teacher after all.

And that sentence sounds like something Might Guy would say. Great. All the youth nonsense is rubbing to her like Ibiki's sadism.

She did not have much of a high school student life to begin with. It is nice to soak up this kind of spirit from her surroundings. However, the bespectacled Yato is still glaring daggers at her brother from the other end of the classroom and this is not really good news for her.

She wonders how in the world Ginpachi would react to learn that so much had happened during his period of absence and to return to an even more unmanageable 3Z with the presence of the main members of the Yato gang in his class. Then again, he had been a pretty unmanageable teacher to begin with. Perhaps he would do just fine.

Speaking of that, Ginpachi is at home wondering why the bed felt so cold when he woke up. To be reminded of the fact that they had broken up and she no longer sleeps in the same futon as him. Then he realizes that he had prepared an extra set of breakfast for her too. Great.

To be honest, there were times she wonders why in the world the government would allow these dangerous Amanto to be around regular citizens. This simply makes no sense to her because they simply do not need any form of exchange other than exchanging blows with others and cause even more trouble around the areas they are found in.

"Sensei."

"What?" there were times Tsubasa wished that she could kill this Yato kid; this is only the second day she had known him and he is getting on her nerves at an alarming rate.

"Would you go out with me?" the entire class gapes at their relief teacher at the question posted by the new student. Great. Just great.

Before she could respond with a flying duster, Kondo shoots up from his seat to yell at Kamui.

"KAMUI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS BEFORE TOUSHI!" Tsubasa was about to compliment Kondo when she heard his complete sentence. "In the other fic, Toushi had missed his chance to ask Tsubasa out and now you're cutting the queue!"

The Vice-Head of the Discipline Committee almost chokes on the mayonnaise-laden bread he is trying to finish. Sougo removes his sleeping mask at this and looks at the relief teacher nonchalantly before surveying Kamui and back at Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, seems to me that you're not the only person who's attracted to older women; and you thought you don't have competition when you go for older women. We have a much younger and aggressive guy going after sensei now. What are you going to do about this?" No, she does not want to know anything else. This is going to make things worse. Just what the heck is wrong with the students in this school?! That could not possibly be true.

She hardly talks to Hijikata Toushirou. Just how in the blue hell could that be possible?!

"Okita-kun…" the teacher starts cracking her knuckles after hearing him.

"Hn, I never knew that Yatos have preference for older women." Takasugi smirks at the fact that Tsubasa's expression is getting from bad to worse.

"I don't have preference for older women." Kamui responded after hearing Sougo and Takasugi. "It doesn't matter whether or not Sasa is older than me; I like strong women." His ahoge perks up at the statement.

"For a woman of sensei's age to be able to have two younger men to be chasing her skirt after breaking up with her boyfriend a few days back…it's quite a feat." Sougo pipes in. "Maybe some other Yato should start working to keep her game on…"

"YOU STUPID SADIST! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-ARU!"

"Sougo, I think it's better that we end this conversation now." Kondo tells his friend after seeing a black demon forming behind their relief teacher.

"I wonder if that old body would be able to take it." Takasugi adds in.

"I'll be gentle." Kamui smiles at that. "After all, I'm the kind of person who saves his favorite dish as the last; I can't break Sasa when I've yet to enjoy myself thoroughly…" this sounds a little disturbing.

The unholy union of the 170cm Trio is officially formed.

"Maybe I should keep this..." Ginpachi muttered, putting the nurse uniform back into the closet.


	4. Chapter 4: Sasaengs, Latent Criminals?

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since Sakurai-san had posted the previous chapter for this fic right? Please don't get things wrong, this fic is not dead at the moment...just that Sakurai-san is getting all lazy and lack the discipline to write because...**

**Well, we have the Psycho Pass one which eats up a lot of energies (c'mon, Psycho Pass is already a mindfuck like Madoka Puella) which Sakurai-san had kind of lost the energies to write until recently. It is not easy to write a Psycho Pass fic you know (shout out to Yunho!). **

**Then we have the Fairy Tail one...another headache. **

**And an upcoming Kuroshitsuji one...which Sakurai-san is racking her brains to whether the OC has to be human or a shinigami...**

**Main Gintama one...which Sakurai-san would have to re-watch the Onmyoji Arc and wonder when should Gintoki be porking Tsubasa...**

**Too many ongoing ideas stuck in Sakurai-san's head at the moment and so little time on top of work and assignments...well, enough on the rant, off to the fic guys! :D **

* * *

While changing out of her formal wear to her gym wear for another lesson, she felt someone's presence in the female staff toilet. She is taking another class for gym lesson today after 3Z and by now, she has to put her trained reflexes to good use.

She has a Yato boy stalking her around the school compound. It would only be a matter of time before he finds out where she lives and she could not fathom what she would resort to do if that day arrives.

On top of stalking her around the school, he is actually attacking her randomly throughout the day and she had been repelling him successfully for the past few days. The great thing about working with Principal Hata is that he rarely enforces many rules on his staff. Well, not that he is able to enforce any damned rules on her in the first place. She plays by her own rules.

Tsubasa could get away with shit that would most likely get her sacked off in other high schools but she is still surviving well here.

However, this also means that there is little discipline enforced to the students in the school even though they have a Disciplinary Committee here. The teacher-in-charge of the Disciplinary Committee is an old man called Matsudaira Katakuriko who is unable to count to three properly. In fact, he is usually spotted chasing skirts around the campus.

Also, Kamui had basically become best buddies with an important member of the Disciplinary Committee known as Okita Sougo. The famous Sadist in school.

She is wondering if she should just return back to the other self. It is seriously getting really draining to be acting normal. She is trying to be a parody of herself by acting more like a normal teacher amongst a bunch of crazy students made up of a mixture of Yorozuya, Shinsengumi, some Jouishishi, a ganguro she had never met before, members of Harusame and even the Kiheitai.

It is so tiring to be a parody of oneself when one is a parody of an idol group who Sakurai-san knows shit about. She wished at times that Sakurai-san could just make her a parody of a Kpop group or something; at least that would increase the readership but no.

Sakurai-san lacks the balls to make her into a parody of any members of any Kpop groups due to the following:

Sakurai-san had lost touch with the Kpop scene. The last time Sakurai-san knew of, it was actually 3NE2*.

Sakurai-san is scared of the Kpop fans' reactions. What would happen to Sakurai-san if she makes fun of SNST*? Sakurai-san is pretty sure that VIPs are a lot forgiving comparatively. Heck to that, Sakurai-san knows shit about ESO* or Infinight to be able to come up with any jokes. White Jacks* and VIPs are a lot more tolerant to jokes…somehow? Please prove Sakurai-san wrong, Scones*.

Sakurai-san is in the process of toying with the idea of her being the homeroom teacher to a load of Kpop groups which Sakurai-san is more familiar with. It would be pretty awesome to punish T1OP and get him to have a bingu dance showdown with exhibitionist Gorilla Kondo Isao. Or getting Onold* to have a chicken-eating contest with Kamui to determine whether Tsubasa is going to get Kakashi to take off his masks. Well, and Park Bam* talking to real aliens like Kagura, Catherine and Abuto…who knows if she would find her place in one of the planets.

Sakurai-san is afraid of making Tsubasa into a revolting Tsu. She is pretty Tsu here though…with the measurements and the existence of her boobs being mentioned. For once, she is not being called…wait, Katsura implied that she is a tranny in chapter 1. Even with the boobs.

Tsubasa shakes her head off from the Kpop to return to this very moment to ponder whether she should act like a normal person to throw kunai or to attempt to act like a character from Psycho Pass and points a Dominator at the person to check on his Crime Coefficient and pray hard that it is over 300.

Hopefully Kamui is not criminally asymptotic.

Also, she kind of wished that the previous boyfriend before Ginpachi mentioned by Kakashi in Chapter 2 is not going Uchiha Itachi again because…come on! This is an alternate universe from the other fic!

Enough of that dead Uchiha already! Get over dead people already! She has to end a normal relationship without the man dying off halfway!

Then again, if a man is willing to spoil her…why in the world would she want to end their relationship in the first place? That makes little sense.

Sorry, boyfriend before Ginpachi, you somewhat have to die. Or maybe dump Tsubasa for Sanada Yukimura because everyone likes some yaoi once in a while. At least the Basara Sanada Yukimura is cute*.

Wait, what about the other person in the toilet?

"Tsubasa, you're taking way too long to change! Hurry up and get out now!" a plot convenience called Tsukuyo yells at her outside the cubicle she is occupying in.

* * *

*Parody of the Kpop Girl Group: 2NE1. Shout out to Black Jacks! :D

*Parody of the Kpop Girl Group: SNSD.

*Parody of the Kpop Boy Group: EXO.

*Parody of Kpop Boy Group: INFINITE.

*Parody of the official fans of 2NE1: Black Jacks.

*Parody of the fans of SNSD: Sones.

*Parody of a member of the Kpop Group, SHINEE: Onew.

*Parody of a member of 2NE1: Park Bom (she's so cute!)

*Who's into the yaoi pairing of Sengoku Basara Date Masamune X Sanada Yukimura? :D


End file.
